


A better ending to a tough night

by Tokomi



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, F/M, Muteness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: What if John Wick would think through Ares' invite, when they've met at the bar in Continental?For people not knowing the fandom - it's spoiler free PWP, you can see the scene here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmBw5vJE29A
Relationships: Ares/John Wick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A better ending to a tough night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTardis/gifts), [IanAlphaAxel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanAlphaAxel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Milsze zakończenie ciężkiej nocy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631926) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi). 



> A small personal note ahead, you can skip it.
> 
> I know some of you waited for that fic for a long time. I wrote the translation half a year ago, but I kinda left the writing fandom. I've abandoned my account here and felt like publishing it would change nothing. Yet... I still get kudos on my old works, even on fandoms I don't really like that much anymore (looking at you, Star Wars). So... I'm kinda glad I've finally convinced myself that publishing the story is worth it. Enjoy!

\- Having a tough night? Can I buy you a drink?

John Wick thought about the offer for a moment. It was... tempting. And how the Oscar Wilde's saying goes? The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.  
"Sure" he signed, finished his drink and ordered another glass of bourbon.   
Ares ordered martini and put a golden coin on the counter.  
"Toast?" she asked, before getting her glass.  
"To the night?"  
"Cheers to us".  
They both raised their drinks with a smile and took a sip.  
Ares got a toothpick out of martini and slowly slid off one of the olives with her teeth, making sure John was looking. Of course he was, but his eyes were focused on her hand.  
"Just?" he asked, looking at the letters tattooed on her fingers.  
Ares shown him the other hand with written "love".  
"I have more. Some are hidden. Maybe one day you'll see".  
"Maybe" repeated John, when Ares ate another olive and sipped martini. Her fringe almost fell into her glass. She quickly fixed that, sticking it behind an ear.  
"And you? What secrets do you hide?" She stared at him thoroughly, from the forehead stained in blood, then at the dirty hair and beard, stopping for a moment on his lips, then again looking right into his eyes. As if she wanted to read all of his thoughts.  
"Secrets are secrets cause you don't talk about them".  
She smiled, glad about the answer.  
"Would you like to end this night in a more pleasant way?"  
He took a look at her whole body, as if he hasn't made up his mind yet.  
"Why not?" He finished his drink with one gulp. "Follow me".  
They went upstairs, accompanied with some curious stares. But the only thing that mattered in the moment was the tension, rising and rising with every step they took in silence. Finally John opened the door to the luxurious apartment and just a second after he has closed them, Ares pushed him to the wall, kissing passionately. She pinned his wrists above the head. John didn't struggle. They both knew he would win the fight any time, so he let her have some fun.  
Ares' lips were so sweet and full, it was almost too easy to get lost in them. Suddenly Ares pulled off and smiled, looking right into his lustful eyes. John smiled as well, curious, waiting for whatever Ares was planning to do to him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into the bedroom to strip him off, like a child unwrapping their Christmas gift. Her fingers were fast; seems all this learning how to sign was useful not only for talking.  
First his jacket went off, then the vest, finally the shirt also fell on the floor. Ares took a step back to admire these beautiful muscles, full of scars, bruises and cuts. She came closer again to leave her own bloody traces with long black nails and she pushed him on the bed. Ares picked up the tie from the floor to fasten John's wrists to the bed's bolster and she stroked his chest, smearing the blood. Her lips were on his neck, leaving trace of small kisses, red lipstick and hickeys. John closed his eyes and tilted his head.  
Yet that pleasant moment came to an end. Ares moved away to take off her jacket and then grabbed the edge of the turtleneck. She took her time, slowly showing off the tattoos on her belly. John focused on every little piece of skin, until Ares shown her lingerie. Her bra was more practical than sexy, she was a professional after all. But John didn't give a fuck about that damn piece of cloth, only what was under it.  
Still, the next thing he could see were her arms and tattooed sleeves. He would have spent some time on encrypting their meaning if not for Ares, who undone her bra and without further ado threw it on the floor. Her pretty boobs weren't covered in tattoos, only in bruises and bite marks. She seemed to like it rough. John smiled, admiring the view, especially when Ares grabbed her breasts together. Although he would have loved to do it for her.  
John wouldn't have problems with freeing himself. Tie was nothing when he knew ten ways of getting out of metal handcuffs. But he didn't want to escape. He wanted to know how far it would go. Never forgot how much he loves sex with the adrenaline flowing in his veins.  
He wondered if Ares knew that even when John was watching that little "show", he was observing her thoroughly, making a mental map of all the bruises and weak points. Recently broken arm seemed not exactly healed. Whatever would happen between them later, he could use this knowledge to his advance.  
Suddenly Ares unzipped his fly and John couldn't think about anything else. No one touched him for so long, he didn't even do it himself, cause it felt like cheating when his wife was in the hospital and he couldn't bring himself to touch even after her death. But then Ares' skillful fingers grabbed his cock and John moaned when a shiver went down his spine. Ares looked at him, silently questioning if everything is alright and he nodded. Ares' hand lazily went up and down his dick and John closed eyes to focus on the pleasure. He couldn't lie to himself, he missed it so much. As much as hard his cock became just now. When Ares leaned down to lick its head, John couldn't help, but think how he would love to grab her hair and just push his dick down her throat. But he was patient. He always gets what he wants anyway.  
It seemed like Ares could read his mind, cause finally her hot, wet lips wrapped around his cock. She sucked it full of passion, hungrily even. With every move she went faster and deeper, shamelessly looking straight into his eyes. John couldn't look away. His breathing was shallow and fast but there was a little smile on his slightly parted lips. And then she started to rub his cock's base...  
It sent him over the edge. Moaning, he arched his back, breathing heavily. His gaze was still dulled with afterglow, when he watched as Ares swallowed and licked the rest of the sperm from her fingers.  
She laid on him, trying not to crush him too hard. Her body was so warm, he would love to embrace her. If only she could be his... John stopped all the thoughts that weren't about here and now, then looked in her glimmering eyes. Ares smiled and stretched, as if she wanted to show she can move freely while John was still restrained.   
They lied for another moment to get John's breath calmed down. Ares ran her fingers through his messy hair, as if all the blood and sweat wasn't bothering her at all. She played a bit, then slid hand to caress his bread. With the other hand, she moved her thumb across his lips and leaned to kiss him... only to move away in the last second, with a mean smile.  
She sat next to him and reached behind her belt to get a knife. A small, elegant blade. She gazed straight into his eyes but there's no fear in them. She was the one to get scared. One bad move and she would have been in danger. Even the Continental rules wouldn't save her.  
But it didn't stop her. Ares curiously cut him across the chest and his body didn't even flinch. John remains calm, such a shallow cut was like a mosquito bite to him... only more delightful. Ares traced her finger along the cut to dip it in the blood and then slowly lick it off. John parted his lips and he got to try it too. Slightly sweet, metallic taste which he knows all too well. He craved it though. Just like he always craves a good fight. Peaceful life is nice and easy but when someone tries the taste of blood mixed with gunpowder, they will never stop craving it.  
The next cut was slightly deeper. This time Ares licked the wound directly and nibbled at its edges, perfectly balancing pain and pleasure. She kissed him hard, biting lip and playing with the tongue while making another cut at his side. Shiver went down his body and he couldn't deny that he got used to the pain so much, it became a part of his life. Inseparable. Like a drug.  
But Ares didn't give him any more. She licked the blade and put it on a nightstand. As if she had planned to keep it close. She stood up and stripped from the rest of the clothes, leaving only her spike heels. Her hands moved along her beautiful body. Ares perfectly knew how to tempt him. John still waited patiently.  
"Do you want me?" she signed.  
He nodded and gulped. Ares slowly downs herself on his cock.  
"Fuck" he said under his breath. He waited so long for it. It seemed all this teasing made him go mad after all. Ares knew. She gazed right into his eyes.  
It's a challenge.  
The toy is already wind up.  
Time to release it.  
In mere second John freed himself and pushed her onto sheets, taking control. He grabbed her legs to put them on his shoulders, to brutally get inside her and fuck rapidly fast. Ares opened her mouth in a silent moan and Joan realized it turns him on that she's mute. No useless talks, no moaning like a whore from a cheap porn. Just the sounds of their hard breathing and skin rubbing against skin.  
John brought up the pace. Unstoppable lust and animal instincts took over him. Only Ares could stop him now but she moved her hips along and tilted her head. She pulled him closed to bury her nails in his back, leaving more bloody traces. In return, he entered her even harder, even deeper, bringing her on the edge of the bliss... and crossing it.  
They both breathed heavily. John carefully slided out of her and dropped on the bed, pulling his lover closer. Ares put her head on the chest like it was a pillow, delightfully exhausted. John signed her the number seven. She signed back that she doesn't understand but he only closed his eyes, resting.  
Seven minutes later the room was once again filled with muted moans and silent screams.  
Before dawn, Ares brought a first aid kid and gently patches up his wounds. Then they lied together, resting in silence, before John got up to take a shower. When he came back, only wearing a towel wrapped around his hips, she was already gone. As if she was never there.  
Only stains of blood on sheets were the proof of that ravishing night.

***  
John looked at his glass full of bourbon. Ares was still waiting for his answer.  
"No, thanks" he murmured, standing up and taking his drink with him. It was obvious that Ares got disappointed. But if he would have to kill her in a few days or even hours, they had to finish all that even hasn't started yet.  
Maybe one day they'll meet in another circumstances.  
In hell, perhaps.


End file.
